Love, Internet Style: Triple Trouble!
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Sequel to 'Love, Internet Style', its been three years since Brock had arranged for Ash and Misty to meet on the internet. Now as a couple, what happens when suddenly Misty gets some shocking news that changes their lives forever?
1. Prologue

Summary: Sequel to 'Love, Internet Style', its been three years since Brock had arranged for Ash and Misty to meet on the internet. Now as a couple, what happens when suddenly Misty gets some shocking news that changes their lives forever?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ages:

Ash: 16

Misty: 16

May:16

Tracey: 17

Iris: 16

Cilan: 17 1/2

(NOTE: Ash and Misty are really young with what happens in this plot but this story is linked to my future Pokeshipping one 'What Now?')

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Prologue

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I can't believe its May's sixteenth birthday!" Misty giggled to Ash, it had been three years since the two had got together over Pokébook, they have both been a couple ever since.

"Tell me about it, I remember I met her once on my Pokemon journey when she was only ten," Ash laughed, remembering how she had freaked out over the ghost Pokemon and went flying into a tree.

"Really?" Misty laughed, straightening out her skirt, "sounds like May! I remember when we were like six she ate one of my crayons!"

"Now THAT sounds like May," Ash chuckled, sliding his hand around Misty's smaller soft pale one.

He smiled at her outfit, May had decided to have a giant Sweet Sixteen party, Misty had wanted to look nice but pulled it off as a tomboyish way too.

Her orange hair was curled, only put in two ponytails at the side of her face, her side bangs brushing against her forehead. She wore a white strapless vest that tucked into an aqua crinkled skirt, followed by white knee socks and a pair of converse.

"Wow! I forgot how big May's place was!" Misty gasped when they reached the huge house, it was just how she remembered it.

Light brown wooden door, two windows on the bottom floor, three windows on the second floor and two windows on the third floor, with the Gym connected to the side of the house.

Misty's mouth was agape as she reached the building, still hand in hand with Ash. Flashing lights were everywhere, blaring music was heard, Love Me Like You Do, by Justin Bieber Misty noticed. Her favorite bit; Jaden Smith's rap. Most importantly, there was LOADS of people.

"Norman and Caroline must be out," Ash sweat dropped, face palming when he seen Brock sweet talking to a tree in the garden, a bottle of beer in his hands.

-Wait. Beer?

"I hope," Misty blinked, not bothering to knock the door. Nobody would have heard over the loud music anyway.

Immediately they could identify May. She was wearing a tight black skirt, a frilly sparkley red top, red heels and her hair curled to her waist instead of its usual short side ponytails hidden under a bandanna, she was holding a similar looking bottle to the one Brock had.

"Um, May?" Ash blinked, her right arm slung over Tracey Sketchit's?

"Guys! Hiiiii!" May gasped, stumbling in her heels, Misty's eyebrows raised in a shocked manner.

"Hey, happy birthday!"

May gasped, "why thank you!"

Ash wrinkled his nose, he could smell alcohol off her breath, "what up with the alcohol?"

"Ohh Dawn sent me them! I hate her but she said a sixteenth birthday isn't a birthday without some fun!" May spinned at the end, her voice slurring in between words.

"Uh, Dawn? The air head who thinks she oh so pretty?"

"That's the one!" May pointed at Misty, then thrust a bottle in her hand, "here! Try some!"

"I dunno' May..." Misty hesitated, Ash was staring at her like she was insane!

"What are you? A Torchic?" May burst out laughing at her own joke, spinning around like a ballerina, "try something new! Have some funnn!"

Misty looked at Ash, ignoring the glint in his eyes that told her May was insane, and took the drink from May's hands.

"Thanks my girlllll!" May giggled, then hiccupped, "imma get Ashyyy one!"

And just like that, May was off like a dancing kangaroo then back with another drink, "I gots to go back to Tracey byeeee!"

Misty blinked and waved after the girl, Ash was still staring with his mouth agape.

"She couldn't even TALK properly!"

"No Shinx, Sherlock!" Misty rolled her eyes, eying up the drink in her hands suspiciously.

"Don't tell me your actually gonna' drink it, are you?" Ash asked, shaking the cup in his hands, making the yellow liquid swirl around like a whirl pool.

"I-I dunno'," Misty hesitated, bringing the drink to her lips, "maybe a little..."

"Misty, are you insane?!"

"Come ON Ash! Its the girls birthday, and plus, aren't YOU supposed to be the fun one?" Misty argued, taking a sip the grimaced, Ash hesitated then took a sip of his own.

"I guess a little wouldn't hurt," Ash smirked, Misty laughed and grabbed his hand, bringing him over to the center of the room that was now the 'dance floor', ignoring May and Tracey who were eating each others faces off.

"Like May said, its just a little fun," Misty winked, drinking out of the bottle once more.

Unlike Misty, Ash was given a red plastic cup, "uh Misty? Can we swap cups? This feels weird!"

Misty rolled her emerald green eyes but swapped over with Ash, her absolute favorite song came on.

Give It To 'Em.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter... Well prologue XD this story is for AmyBieberKetchum, its our 4th anniversary! She's such an amazing bud XD we have our... Moments you could say when we PM each other ;D Don't ask. Seriously. We've came across Techno Chickens dancing to a disco in our time, and I just want to dedicate this to her like the first story in this trilogy and the third story will be for your 5th anniversary! R&R! Hope you like it, Amy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Misty gasped, wrapping the sheets around herself, clutching her head and looking around the room, "this can NOT be happening! No WAY!"

She scurried out of one of the spare bed rooms in the Maple's house, since it had just been May's sixteenth birthday party, and ran into the bathroom, her clothes in her hands.

After changing quickly, she rushed down stairs and acted like nothing had happened, pouring herself a bowl of cereal and crunching on it nervously, she couldn't face him. Not after THAT.

A tiered and agitated looking May stomped down stairs moments later, she was clutching her head, her hair was a right mess too, "God. I hate Dawn even MORE now!"

Misty let a giggle slip, trying to act as normal as possible, "THAT I can understand."

May smiled weakly and slopped in the seat next to Misty, not bothering to get cereal, "what happened last night? I can't even remember seeing you come in!"

"Uh well you were dancing around like a hippo then I remember you gave us that 'present' Dawn sent you, next thing I know Brock is wearing a sombrero with maracas," Misty shook her head, trying to remember as much as possible from the night before, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys."

Misty's head jerked in the opposite direction of the husky voice, she knew exactly who it was.

"Morning Ash," May gave him a weak smile, then groaned and clutched her head, "man, what a headache!"

Misty's head lowered, she could hear him pulling out the chair next to her, plopping down, "hey."

Misty mumbled something about going to the bathroom, getting up and shuffling back up the stairs, May gave Ash a confused glance.

"What was that all about?"

"How should I know?!" Ash snapped at May, making the brunette flinch, "sorry... I-I don't know is all."

"Ash, don't lie to me," May sighed, banging her head off the table. She groaned, it only made it worse.

"I told you I don't know!"

"Well then I'M just gonna' have to find out, won't I?" May huffed, moaning when she rubbed her temples. Ash inhaled deeply and shook his head, May glared and him and rolled her eyes.

"Watch it Ketchum, if you don't treat Misty right," May narrowed her eyes at him, "I kill you."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Thankfully, after a few LONG hours, May was back to being her perky cheerful self, her hair back in two spiky ponytails, but instead of wearing a red bandanna, she wore a light blue one with matching blue dress.

"Okay Misty," May hopped in front of the redhead, an evil sparkle in her sapphire eyes, "spill the beans!"

"Where can I find some beans?" Misty blinked, not exactly feeling very... Misty today, you could say.

"Ugh, its a figure of speach Misty! Your supposed to be the smart one!" May giggled, grinning at Misty, "I mean, tell me about why there was tension with Ash!"

"There was NO tension with Ash, moron," Misty rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and grabbing a spoon. She decided just to stay in May's house again, Norman and Caroline had to stay in a hotel beside the Unova League for the weekend, the league done a huge competition and you had to beat all the Gym Leaders as well as the League members.

"I'll get it out of you, one way or another," May said seriously, giggling at the end, "come on, let's find Tracey and Ash!"

Misty hesitated at first but followed her best friend down to the basement where they normally hung out. May was right, Ash and Tracey were sitting on two beanbags, a Gameboy in their hands, both currently battling over Wifi.

"Hey guys!" May skipped over to Tracey, "what are you guys up to?"

Tracey put down his Gameboy to interlock his hand with May's, "nothing now," he laughed, "what do you wanna' do?"

"How about a movie?" Misty suggested, her head dropping slightly when Ash didn't look up from his game.

"Sure! There's this new movie, its supposed to be really sad, I think its called Growlithe And Me?" May frowned in concentration, her head tilting in a way that told everyone she was thinking about the title, if she could think anyway.

"Oh yeah! I've heard of it!" Tracey nodded, thanking Mew that Max had shown him a way to transfer movies from his laptop onto the TV.

After setting everything up, Tracey and May sat on the couch, both snuggled up together.

Ash was on the black leather two seater, Misty looked over, ignoring the curious glance from May she was getting, and sat next to her boyfriend.

Ash stiffened slightly but smiled at her, she smiled weakly back, slumping in her seat.

May watched closely, silently thanking Cilan for giving her some investigation tips, her eyes narrowed slightly.

Ash sighed, then looked at Misty. She looked like an upset five year old, he put his arm around her and cuddled her to his side, mumbling something to her that made her nod and smile.

May couldn't make out what he was saying, but she knew something was up.

Her gut told her. And May ALWAYS went with her gut. That includes when it wants food.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it, Amy! :D

Okay... The first two chapters were probably incredibly boring (I'm sorry! :'O) and short, but next chapter WILL be longer! Promise! =D

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

May's POV

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I sighed. Now Ash and Misty were arguing who was prettier, Misty or Jenny, the girl from the movie. Ash thought Misty was prettier, but Misty thought otherwise.

"She has a big nose!"

"No she doesn't! Her nose is perfect!" Misty bellowed, the tips of her ears turning red.

Rolling my eyes, I threw my head back in the sofa, Tracey was watching them with an amazed face, I just decided to stick with the movie, watching John try to walk Marly.

"I like green eyes better!" Ash argued, I shook my head, trying to block them out.

"But blue eyes are like the ocean! Are you saying the ocean isn't pretty?!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, Misty and Ash's heads turned to my in sync, I breathed in heavily, Tracey back away in fear, "ASH OBVIOUSLY THINKS MISTY IS DROP DEAD BEAUTIFUL, SO DON'T BE FIGHTING OVER SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT!"

Misty rolled her eyes, making a talking motion with her hands, then slumped back into the seat.

I grinned in return, finally being able to watch the movie.

Oh yeah, how amazing. They stop arguing at the bit I hate most.

"NO!" I screamed at the TV, tears welling in my eyes. How could he do that to Growlithe?! Their were best friends, and he let him die! Well, I suppose John would rather him be out of pain instead of IN pain but... GROWLITHE!

Misty laughed at me, I shot her a glare, "what if Growlithe was actually a Dewgong who died, huh?"

That shut her right up!

"Uh... Its just a movie?" She sweat dropped, hugging a red pillow to her chest.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, everything was back to normal. Tracey was sketching something, but his free arm was around me, Misty had her head on Ash's chest, hugging a pillow while he stroked her orange locks, Pikachu and Togekiss were probably upstairs somewhere along with Marill and Torchic.

I sighed, sitting crossed legs, and watched the rest of the movies, sniffing every once in a while.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Misty's POV (One Month Later)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'Just act like nothing happened, 'kay? Love you,'

I know that Ash had told me that a month ago but I couldn't get that stupid sentence out of my head!

What did Ash mean by that? Ugh! Well, at least everything's back to normal anyway.

Since Caroline and Norman were staying in Unova for at least four months, Ash, Tracey and I decided to stay with May until they came back, instead of competing in the Unova League they changed it so Norman has to battle in the Unova World Tournament, my sisters should be there too.

At the end of the movie, May was sobbing again. Especially when the little girl put in a picture she had drawn of Growlithe, I'll admit the end is pretty sad.

"May?" I whispered over to my best friend, her head jerked up from her seat, giving me a confused glance.

"Mm?"

"Uh.. Have you got any cookies?" I blushed, I absolutely HATED asking for stuff in other peoples houses, but I felt sort of a... Craving for cookies. And whipped cream. Oh yeah, that sounds good.

"I think we do, why?" May's eyebrows shot together, then she beamed, "OH! You want some, right?"

"Yeah..." I blushed, burying my head more into Ash's chest, "please."

"Sure thing, let me check," May smiled jumping up from her seat, Tracey pecked her cheek as she got up, May laughed, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"I'll come too," I smiled, getting up from my comfortable spot, Ash smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Geez, you guys are acting like we'll be gone for years!" May giggled, leaning in the door frame, "we'll only be upstairs!"

Tracey was laughing, winking at May, "I can't help missing you though!"

May in turn smiled, her cheeks turning scarlet once again, she glanced at Ash, seeing if he had something to say.

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. Figures, Ash isn't the very... romantic type, you could say.

"Come on then," I rolled my eyes and began walking up the stairs to the ground floor, May right behind me.

"Mmm, I go could go for some cookies and cream! OH! And some chocolate dipped strawberry's..." May drooled, her eyes fluttering shut as she imagined the food in her head, I grinned. Sounds good to me! Then her eyes opened, she was frowning, "aw man! I don't think we have chocolate coated strawberry's, but we defiantly have some sort of fruit in here!"

I laughed along with May, she makes such a fuss over such aa small food.

After we gathered some stuff, we headed back down stairs to the basement, two glasses of lemonade in each of our hands, and sat in our previous seats.

"Here," I handed Ash a glass, sitting next to him again, munching on Caroline's (big) homemade cookies.

"Thanks," he grinned at me, the same goofy grin that makes me fall for him even more each time.

I sighed happily, snuggling back into his side, careful not to get any whipped cream on his shirt. Maybe we could just... Avoid what happened.

My eyes snapped open, my head shooting up, detaching myself from his side and dashing up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Helloooo! Okay, have I mentioned this will be about 5/6 chapters? Its just a short anniversary gift to my good pal Amy! ;D the trilogy will be up on our fifth anniversary- 28th December :P if we're alive... I don't think the worlds gonna' end on the 21st though -_- idiots XD

NOT YOU GUYS! :O *dodges rotten tomatoes and angry glares from readers!*

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Normal POV

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What the heck just happened?" May sprang from her seat, waving her hands frantically to the door, "why did Misty just run out like that?!"

"Uh, May.. Calm down-"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!" May interrupted Tracey, dropping to her knees with waterfall tears running down her cheeks, "why Misty? WHY?!"

"May, its not like she's dead!" Tracey face palmed, pointing to the door, "she probably needed to use the bathroom ot something."

"But she just... Darted up! It wasn't natural if you ask me," Ash squeaked, the two looked at him. It was the first time he'd spoke from the redhead had ran out of sight.

"Maybe I should go check on her..." May added, pressing her lips together, "I mean, unless Ash wants to!"

"Uh, I don't know?" Ash sweat dropped, he didn't have a clue why Misty had disappeared so frantically, it was starting to worry him.

"May?" Tracey looked down at the pretty brunette, her head shot up, sapphire eyes locking with dark brown, "go," he said, nodding to the door. Mostly because Ash looked like he was ready to have a mental breakdown.

May nodded, turned on her heel and skipped up the stairs, when she was out of sight, Ash began to panic.

Clutching his head, Ash began to run around the room, Tracey blinked in confusion, "Tracey! What did I do? You don't think I did something to make her run like that, right? RIGHT?!"

Again, Tracey blinked when Ash began running around, arms frantic not to mention he ran into the TV, wall and tripped on the stool, but still managed to run around like a madman.

"Ash, stop worrying for Mew's sake!" Tracey rolled his eyes, "she'll be fine!"

"But what if I did something to make her just run like that?" Ash inhaled deeply then exhaled even deeper; like he was panting. He clutched his face and continued to run around frantically.

"Uh, Ash?"

Ash turned, stopping midair in his little frantic session to see May standing sheepishly in the door frame, "Misty needs you, she said its an emergency."

That was all Ash needed to hear, he darted up the stairs in a flash, leaving Tracey to blink again.

"What's the emergency?" Tracey's eyebrows knitted together, sitting back on the sofa while throwing his head back in the cushions.

"I don't know," May said truthfully, her hands dropping to her sides, "though something must have been wrong with Mom's cookies, she was throwing up..."

Tracey frowned in thought, little did he know.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Misty?" Ash stumbled up the stairs, two at a time, his voice was full of worry and concern. It warmed her heart.

"Y-Yeah?"

Ash felt his heart sink, she sobbed. Meaning she was crying, he had never seen her cry before, she was more of a... Tempered type, and he certainly hoped it was the last.

"You okay?" He asked, frowning when he stepped into the bathroom, sliding onto his knees in one single move so he was next to Misty.

"I hope," she barely whispered, locking eyes with his, her emerald ones shaking with emotion, shiny with new tears. She had to look away.

"You hope? Misty, what's wrong?" He felt himself getting nervous, she wasn't thinking about breaking up, right? He loved her with all his heart!

"I-I-" then she done something Ash wasn't expecting.

She burst into tears.

He couldn't help but notice the happy sparkle in her wonderful green eyes, he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, frowning when she didn't stop.

"What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me," he said softly, interlocking their hands and squeezing her hands comfortingly, she gazed up at him, their eyes locking.

"A-Ash," she took a shaky breath, their eyes still loved, "I think I'm p-pregant."

Ash froze. He felt numb. His eyes widened, but they were only sixteen! What if she was? She said she THINKS, that doesn't mean for certain right?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Misty's sobs, the poor thing was crying her heart out.

"P-Please don't h-hate me," she cried, burying her face in her hands, sobbing into them.

Ash's heart broke in two, he decided he hated seeing her cry. Even if she was having a... Baby, they'd stick through it together.

"Misty," he said, pulling her into a hug, his head resting on hers, "I could never hate you," he whispered into her hair, rubbing her back, "but your not certain, right?"

Sniffing, the redhead shook her head, he couldn't help but feel a little of relief. "Okay, tomorrow we'll go to the doctors, 'kay?"

Misty nodded, clutching Ash's t-shirt tight, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered, hugging her to his chest.

"I hope."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N

Woah... 0.0 I HATE MYSELF! :'O

I promised a longer chapter, did I give you guys a longer chapter? Probably by a little, but not much :/ I'M SORRY! D: um... Hope you all liked it, drama next chapter! ;O by then I PROMISE it'll be like... 3,000 words? I don't know, but I promise it'll be WAY more juicer than this one, promise! ;D what's left... OH YEAH! Review! Thanks so much for all the reviews I've got so far, really. Thanks :'D


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: uh I don't know what to write (its 1AM and I can't sleep, people!) So I'll just continue with the story XD

OH YEAH! To any 'What Now?' Readers, I'm too lazy to come up with another doctor so I just used Dr Shelly XD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You okay now, Misty?" May asked, leaping up from her seat when Ash and Misty both walked back down stairs, Misty blankly shrugged, slumping in her seat.

"Uh... Okay?" Tracey sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "it was probably something she just ate," he waved a hand at May, ignoring Misty who shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, I guess," May giggled, sitting back down, in between Misty and Tracey, Ash at Misty's other side. "Mom and Dad's gonna' be back in like two months, are you guys sure you want to stay here?"

"May, its only been a month from your birthday, of course we're gonna' stay! Right guys?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever Tracey," Ash frowned, throwing himself at the couch, May gazed at Tracey, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Uh, is anyone gonna' tell us what's wrong?" May sweat dropped, smiling nervously at Misty who was crouched next to Ash, she looked on the verge of tears. Not a tantrum, and it worried her sick.

Misty's lip trembled, but she didn't cry, "I-I have to go to the d-doctors," she announced, her eyes closing at the end.

"What?! Why?!" May gasped, a thousand explanations going through her mind of something being terribly wrong with Misty.

"I... W-We're not positive yet, b-but I think I am," Misty looked at her red sneakers, her eyes filling with fresh tears, but she wouldn't let them fall, not in front of her friends.

Ash sighed, pulling Misty to his chest and began to stroke her hair, May was still having a panic attack, breathing heavily and clutching her cheeks, she looked like she was in sheer terror.

"Well... What do you THINK is wrong?" Tracey asked, tapping his chin in thought of what could be wrong.

Misty looked at Ash, pressing her lips together, "let's wait and see if we're right," he said, she nodded, pulling her knees to her chest, leaving a very confused May and Tracey.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You okay?" Ash asked Misty, squeezing her hand sympathetically as the two made their way to the doctors in Petalburg City, Pikachu didn't come along- which made Ash quite thankful.

"Mm," she shrugged, keeping her eyes locked on her Converse™, "I guess."

"Hey, don't worry about it, 'kay?" He tried to sound cheerful, but she could hear the fear in his voice, although he managed to give her a grin.

"How can I not worry, Ash?" She looked at him, suddenly feeling really angry, "I mean, I know we met on PokéBook but I know you, by next year you'll be on another journey, leaving ME behind!" Angry tears filled her eyes, partly because she knew Ash wouldn't leave her because of his past and his Father leaving him, but also that she would be taking his dream away from him and she couldn't do that.

"Mist, I would never leave you, you know that-"

"But you WILL Ash! You need to become a Pokemon Master, and I'm not going to be the one in your way," she shook her head at the end, snatching her hand from his.

"But I thought you wanted me to stay..." Ash blinked, a minute ago she was angry about him going to leave and now she wanted him to leave?

"I..."

"Misty, listen to me," he tugged her arm gently so he wouldn't hurt her, she turned, fear in her eyes, "at the minute, your what's important, not being a Pokemon Master for Mew's sake! You need to stop thinking about everyone else and start putting yourself in front, okay?"

Misty's head lowered, but she slowly nodded, she felt really bad. Ash was so sweet to her and there she was, being a bitch to him.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, they felt weird without her hand interwired with his.

"I've ruined you life now, haven't I? I mean, you have to give up so much for this... Baby... And for me," she whispered, her heart sinking at each word, and it was all her fault.

"No, you haven't," he said truthfully, "without you... I'd probably be sitting in my house, still moaning over losing the Indigo League the first time, YOU were the one who convinced me that I was being a baby over it, and look where I am now, Indigo, Orange Islands, Battle Frontier and Hoenn champion!"

A small smile tugged at her lips, blushing when she linked arms with him and he accepted, "and I'm sorry for being such a brat to you."

"You wouldn't be Misty if you weren't," he laughed, eyes widening when Misty unlinked her arms, staring at him with her eyebrow twitching.

"What was that?"

"Uh..."

"KETCHUM!" And just like that, she was chasing him with that beloved mallet of hers.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Okay... THAT hurt," Ash whined, rubbing the giant bump on his head, sitting in the waiting room of the doctors, Misty glared at him.

She hated doctors, the weird smell, ill people surrounding her it made her feel... Tense, really.

"You deserved it," she mumbled, starting to feel nervous.

"Mr and Mrs Ketchum?" A voice called, Misty blushed furiously.

"Uh, Mr Ketchum and Mrs Williams," Misty corrected, standing up, Ash followed her steps, trying to look as casual as ever.

"Oh, sorry," Nurse Joy, the voice that had called the two laughed nervously, "follow me," the two nodded, following the pink haired Nurse into a small room, a woman sat at her desk a clipboard in her hand.

Misty sat in the corner, suddenly feeling very self concious. The Doctor had long blond curly hair, wearing a tight fitting black top and black dress trousers, and Doctor coat, while Misty had her ginger hair stuck in its trademark side ponytail, a pair of old shorts that was starting to ware out at the bottom and one of Ash's black t-shirts. Normally, she couldn't care less what others thought, but this girl looked like an even prettier version of Daisy!

"Hi there, my names Dr Shelly," the woman said, giving Ash a huge smile then smiling at Misty, not as happily as she had with Ash.

This somewhat bothered Misty, making her frown and move closer to Ash, grabbing his hand too. Ash, being his clueless self, smirked at Misty and kissed her cheek.

"So, what's wrong, sorry, what's you name?" Dr Shelly smiled at Ash, Misty's eyes narrowed.

She wasn't flirting with Ash, right? She looked about twenty! Ash was sixteen, and HERS.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my girlfriend Misty," Ash nodded at Misty, Dr Shelly looked at Misty then back to Ash.

"Okay, so what may be the problem, Ash?"

"We think that Misty might be p-pregnant..." Ash admitted, Misty head dropped in shame, Ash squeezed her hand and gave her a comforting smile.

"Oh. Why's that?" Dr Shelly asked, scribbling something on her clipboard.

Ash shrugged and looked at Misty, she sighed deeply.

"At my best friend birthday Ash and I... You know... And that was a month ago, and since then I've been having weird craving and puking," Misty bit her lip, Dr Shelly smiled.

"Let's just make sure."

Misty was confused why Dr Shelly was being so nice, probably because she felt sorry for her.

Misty scoffed, she didn't need sympathy from this woman.

Ash nodded slowly, Misty rolled her eyes, "sure, okay."

"Have you taken a test yet?" Dr Shelly asked, her sapphire eyes meeting Misty's emerald ones.

"...Like a math test?" Ash frowned, Misty stared at him in disbelief, shoving his shoulder.

"No, you moron!" Misty let a laugh slip, then turned to Dr Shelly, "and no."

"Okay, here," she passed Misty a plastic cup, Misty sweat dropped but took it, "bathrooms down to the left."

"Uh.. Sure..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: omg! I kept my promise, look its longer! XD maybe by just a bit but... ITS LONGER, OKAY?! XD

Next chapter we'll find out... THE TRUTH! ;O please review, I hope you liked it! :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okaies... The ending of the chapter is SO dramatic!I may have cried just a litte writing it ;D XD I hope you all like it, I'll add the A/N at the bottom because it'll spoil it all if I put it here! XD I was gonna' leave it a cliffhanger at the. First '-:-:-:-' but I decided that would be wayyyyyyyy to short -_-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So it doesn't mean Misty's really pregnant, right?" Ash bit his lip, even if it sounded horrible, he didn't exactly want to be a father at sixteen.

"It depends on the results, Ash," Dr Shelly nodded to Ash who frowned, "don't you want her to be?"

"I don't exactly want to be a Dad yet.. I-I'm not ready!" Ash's face paled, of course he would never tell Misty this, it would hurt her even more than she already is, he had to stay strong for her.

"I understand, eighteen is a bit young, isn't it?" Dr Shelly laughed, Ash's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Eighteen?"

"Yeah, aren't you both eighteen? I mean, you look younger but your very tall and-"

Right then, Misty walked back into the room, "I-I gave Nurse Joy the cup."

"Excellent," Dr Shelly scribbled on that darn clipboard of hers, "we'll get the results in a little while."

Misty noticed Ash's tan face was paler than usual, she slumped in her seat. He didn't want a baby, she could tell.

Ash smiled at her, she shut her eyes, slumping more in her seat. Why them?

After a few moments of silence, a Nurse Joy knocked the door; everyone turned to listen to her.

Joy gave Dr Shelly a thumbs up, the blond Doctor nodded, turning towards Ash and Misty, "its positive."

Misty felt the colour drain from her face, her heart pounded in her chest.

She was going to be a Mom.

"Like you said, your about a month and a half along," Dr Shelly explained, Ash stiffened.

He wasn't ready, he had so much more to do, and the thing was... when he's going to be only twenty six years old, his baby would be going on their journey.

"Would you like to see it? It won't look like a baby, maybe a blob," Dr Shelly giggled at the end, trying to lighten up the mood.

Ash looked up slowly, then realized Misty looked terrified, "s-sure.."

"Okay, Misty is it?" Dr Shell looked at the redhead, Misty nodded slowly, "would you sit up here?"

Misty didn't say anything, she slid out of seat, head lowered as she walked over to the green reclined chair, Ash followed her over, Butterfree's in his stomach, he couldn't believe what was happening to them.

"Just lay back and relax," Dr Shelly instructed, Misty nodded blankly, her heart pounding in her chest. She lifted her t-shirt up so Dr Shelly could put the gel on it, a thousand thoughts ran through her mind.

After the blond haired woman finished, she pointed to the screen where a black blob was seen, "see here?"

Ash stared at the shape, his eyes softened slightly. His and Misty's baby.

Although when he looked at Misty, it was a whole different story, she looked ready to cry again.

Ash bent down beside her, his stomach dropping, "I'm sorry."

Misty shook her head, "its not your fault-"

"Wait..." Dr Shelly gasped, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper, Misty began to panic. Was something wrong with her or their baby?

"D-Dr Shelly, everything alright?" Ash stuttered, he was fearing something was wrong with Misty, the blond looked up from her work, frowning.

"Hold on a second," she dashed out the door, out of Ash and Misty's sight.

It was then Misty started crying, "A-Ash what are we g-going to d-do?" She sobbed, covering her eyes with her hands, Ash was still staring at the screen, a distanced look on his face. "A-Ash!"

Ash looked down at Misty, he hated seeing her cry, "I'm so sorry," he whispered again, "I did this, and you obviously don't want that baby."

Misty gasped between tears, "w-what do you mean, Ash K-Ketchum?!" She shouted shakily, "o-of course I w-want it!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE ONLY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, FOR MEW'S SAKE!" She exploded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I had so much to do, to become a water Master... B-But that doesn't mean I want to get rid of m-my... Our baby."

Ash bit his lip, Misty was right. They were really young, but they couldn't get rid of their baby, it was wrong.

A few seconds later, Dr Shelly came back in, "Misty, Ash, I have some news for you."

Misty shot up from her lying down position, clutching Ash's hand with all her might, fearing the worst.

"Misty," Dr Shelly looked into the girls green eyes, "your not having a baby."

Misty's hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide, "w.. What?"

"Because your having triplets."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later that day, Misty was still getting over the shock of having triplets, as was Ash.

"Ash... What are we gonna' tell May? And Tracey?" Misty asked, then her eyes widened, "what about your Mother? Or my sisters!"

Ash looked at her, sighing in defeat, "Misty... I-I don't know..."

"I'm... I'm gonna' tell May... She'll want to be there with me, going through everything... At least I hope," Misty said, her voice shaking, Ash watched her walk out of the door of the living room, making her way into the kitchen where May was making hot chocolate, when she was out of sight, Ash's mind began to spin.

What happened if he did leave her for his journey? No. He wouldn't, he wouldn't be like his Dad.

But what about his dream? No, he can't leave her! She's more important than that stupid dream, but... He's been training so hard... And he had to give up..

No!

Standing up, Ash rubbed his eyes, he decided to take a walk, just to freshen his brain.

Before opening the door, he looked back to the kitchen where Misty was, he could see her slumped shoulders.

And it was his fault.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, what is you wanted to say?" May chirped, sitting across the table from Misty, a purple mug in her hands, topped with fresh cream and some biscuits to dip in, she offered Misty, but the redhead didn't want any, May also noticed how she was shaking.

"May... If I tell you, promise to keep your mouth shut? And please, don't judge me or be disgusted... I-I'm-" Misty eyes began to water, that was all May could take.

"MISTY! NEVER THINK I'D JUDGE YOU!" May screamed, pointing a finger in Misty's face, waterfall tears rolling down her face.

"May, this is seriou-"

"I COULD NEVER JUDGE YOU, YOUR MY BEST FRI-"

"MAY!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Say what now?"

"With triplets."

It was then when May fainted.

BAM!

"What happened?" May sat up, stars circling her head, one eye was larger than the other.

"I-I told you I was having triplets and you blacked out so I h-hit you with my mallet," Misty admitted, May felt horrible, she had never seen Misty look so scared. She was always the tough, proud tempered type girl and there she was, looking like a scared puppy.

"Does Ash know?" May asked, rubbing Misty's upper arm, she would be there for her, even if she's only sixteen, they'd stick through it together.

"Yeah..."

"Then why don't you tell him your scared? I bet he'll comfort you," May tried to sound as cheerful as she could, but she was just as scared as Misty, and it wasn't her carrying three human beings inside her!

"I-I guess..." Misty looked at the ground, "will you come too?"

"Sure," May nodded, draining her mug in a single gulp, shoving all the chocolate biscuits in her mouth, following Misty into her living room, she wished Tracey was here, too bad he had to go to Professor Burch's lab to help him out with some stuff.

"Ash?" Misty squeaked, walking into the huge room.

He wasn't there.

May seen Misty's face pale, her hands fidgeting, eyes dulling. "I knew I heard the front door open! H-He lied to me..."

"Wait, Misty," I saw something sitting on the couch, I let out a huge sigh of relief, a note from Ash.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Away for a walk, be back soon :)

love you Mist x

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Misty's shoulders dropped, her hand over her heart, "thank goodness, I thought he had left."

May laughed, "don't be silly Misty, he'd never leave!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Misty's face was stone cold, and May didn't blame her.

Ash hadn't come back from that walk, and it had been a month since he had left her that note. It still stayed is Misty's room that she stayed in, sitting on the windowsill, beginning to collect dust.

"I hate him," she mumbled hatefully to herself, wrapping an arm around her mid section, she was getting a little bloated already, and only around two months and a half.

"Hey, guess who's back!" May smirked, walking into the kitchen where Misty sat with a cup of tea, Tracey by her side, their hands interlocked.

"Tracey," Misty spat, she didn't hate Tracey- he was one of her closest friends, but Tracey came back from another city in Hoenn where he had to go with Professor Burch for research. He came back to May.

Unlike Ash.

She wondered how Pikachu had gone, he had been upstairs when they got back from the doctors just a month ago, he must have gone out looking for Ash after he left.

Misty scoffed at the thought of the boy she loved, she couldn't believe him! The nerve of that boy, promising he wouldn't leave, that he loved her and there he went, as soon as she left the room he must have took a runner.

"Nice to see you too," Tracey rolled his eyes but smiled, he knew how much she must be hurting, and he didn't blame her.

"Toge, Togekiss," Togekiss smiled from the ground at Misty, trying to cheer her Mistress up, she hated seeing her sad.

"Sorry Togekiss," Misty stroked her smooth cream head, "I think you should return for a while, take a rest."

Togekiss sulked but nodded at Misty, she had been out of her Pokeball for over two weeks and could use a rest.

"Thanks," Misty smiled, giving her a quick hug, "and thanks for cheering me up!"

With a cheerful chirp, Togekiss smiled at Misty, returning when Misty pressed the button on the front of her red and white sphere.

As soon as Togekiss was out of sight, Misty's expression became cold again.

"Misty, don't you think we're all upset with Ash?" May sighed, leading her best friend and boyfriend down to the basement. It brought back painful memories to Misty, May's birthday, her and Ash cuddling together...

She shook her head, clearing all thoughts of the raven haired boy.

As she reached the bottom step, a huge bang was heard from upstairs.

May let out a shriek, hiding behind Tracey, "sounded like the front door," Tracey mumbled, frowning.

"MISTY!"

Her heart lurched. She heard him running down the stairs to the basement. Then the door opened.

"Misty..." He smiled, panting. "I'm so glad your still here," he gave her a goofy grin.

"Don't play innocent with me!" She snapped, "your a liar Ash, and I hate you."

"Misty let me explain-"

He'd expected her to be furious but what happened was worse. She began to cry. She leaned against the wall and tears ran down her face. He stood, shocked and ashamed for a moment, then moved towards her. He wanted to hold her, to beg forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and reached out to touch her, but she pushed him away.

He tried again but this time her temper broke and she shouted, "get away! Leave me alone. You're as bad as you own Dad! Like father, like son- that's what you are!"

Ash backed away, Misty stayed there, crying, for a few minutes then she wiped her face roughly and went to the door. She didn't look back, but Ash heard the one word she said, quietly but full of bitterness, "liar!" She went out of the room and closed the door, he sat on the sofa, eyes watering. She had looked so pale, so hurt. The dark rings around her eyes- he caused those.

"Wait- Misty!" He got up, racing up the stairs, two at a time, falling over.

May and Tracey looked at each other, eyes wide with concern, but both decided to keep out of it.

"Let me explain!" Ash yelled, reaching Misty who was sobbing into the pillow on her bed, his heart sunk at the sight.

"There's nothing to explain, Ash," she snarled, "you left me, just like your own father!"

The words she spoke shed Ash to parts, "no Misty," he spoke, his eyes darkening.

"Yes Ash, now leave me alone! I'll raise MY three children by myself, I don't need you! GO AWAY!" She bellowed, bursting into tears at the end, "you've caused me nothing but pain, Ash Ketchum, now go."

"Misty you don't understand!" He insisted, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "Team Rocket captured me and Pikachu and brought to the head quarters in Kanto! That's why I've been away for so long! I can't believe you'd think I would LEAVE you! I love you Misty, I can't believe this," he shook his head.

A lump formed in Misty's throat, "Ash I-I didn't know! I thought you left me, I thought you lied... That you didn't want our kids, that you didn't love me!" Her voice cracked at the end, "I'm so sorry!"

"Misty, I know you didn't know but... Do you think I'd be like my Dad? I can't believe you would even THINK that," he shut his eyes at the end, "of course I love you... Misty, your my life now. And so are our... Babies..."

Of course he hadn't gotten used to the fact he was a Dad, and he wasn't exactly thrilled but he would be there for Misty, and it killed him that she thought otherwise.

"Ash I'm so sorry," she sniffed, wiping her eyes furiously, "I l-love you."

"I love you too, don't forget it," Ash smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, but it was filled with love.

And for the first time in a month, she felt hope.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, well here you guys go! :D I think this is the second last chapter. *checks calander*

Yes... *sniffs* it is! WAHHHHHH!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Misty's been moody recently.

Very moody.

One second she's wailing that she was such a crybaby over Ash leaving, and snapping at him, next moment she's angry at Ash for bringing her the wrong ice cream, then last and probably least, shouting at Ash how its his fault he got her pregnant, making her cry again.

"Hey Mist?" Ash smiled at the beautiful redhead, question heard in his voice.

"What Ash?" She sighed, grabbing the collar of his hoodie so she could snuggle into his jacket, "I'm tiered..."

"What about baby names?" He asked, gazing down to her ever growing bump. It had been seven months from the incident where she had thought he left her, she was expecting anytime soon, she was the size of two beach balls. Well, probably considering she was carrying three people inside her.

"Wha... What?" She was slightly taken aback by his question, her eyes softened. He did care. Not that she didn't believe he DIDN'T before, but at first he seemed to be emotionless about being a Dad.

"You know, names?"

"I'm not calling my baby girl Ashley, Ash."

"Who said there's a girl? Huh Misty?"

"I say Ash! I have three babies inside me, I bet you at least ones a girl. And if I win, I get to name her!" Misty declared, seemingly happy with herself when he didn't object.

"Fine, what name?"

"Lisa."

"Lisa? Why Lisa?" He asked, though he quite liked the name. It wasn't completely girly, but not quite tomboy. That and it reminded him of a TV show he liked.

"M.. My Gran was called Lisa," Misty hesitated before continuing, "remember? I told you, she got run over..."

Ash frowned, trying to think. Then it all came back, he remembered he had found Misty crying in the bathroom when they were kids on Christmas eve. He didn't understand why, so he asked. She told him how her Grandmother had took a heart attack on Christmas Eve, and none of them knew until they went to visit on Christmas Day, and found her dead.

"Oh... Yeah..."

Misty looked at the ground, her hand on her stomach. Her Nan had been sixteen when she had her Mum; Darya- meaning the sea.

"Can I name the boy?"

Misty looked at Ash, her lips turning upwards, "how do you know?"

"I just know there's a Ketchum inside there," he laughed, she blushed crimson and laughed, nodding at him, his fingers interwired with hers as she sat, head buried in his neck.

"Yeah?" She giggled, "sure! What name?"

"Hm..." Ash scrunched up his face, Misty held back her laughter at Ash's 'thinking' face, his eyebrows shot up, grinning wildly, "Jake!"

"Jake?" Misty smiled softly, testing the name out, "I like it!

"Its short for Jacob, I was thinking since your oh so madly in love for Jacob from Dusk," he lughed, she winked cheekily at him, "nah, my Grandad was called Jacob, I was thinking about that. Lisa and Jake, pretty cute, huh?"

Misty's heart melted, he was so sweet. "Ash... I-I love it!"

Ash smiled, then rolled his eyes, "one more name to go..."

"I bet its a girl!"

"No way Mist, its a boy for sure!"

"Rock paper scissors!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Hmp!"

"How about this, we both agree on a boy and girls name so if its a boy we pick the boy one, ditto for girl?" Ash suggested, resting his hand on Misty's huge stomach.

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled, closing her eyes, tiredness taking over. She never got much sleep at night, the triplets liked to sleep all day and party all night, she yawned then added, "later?"

"Yeah... Later..." He mumbled, he was feeling pretty tiered too. Misty often kicked in her sleep now, or always twisting and turning. She couldn't help it though, and he didn't mind.

"Mm... Ash?" Misty mumbled, her eyes still closed, "how about Elisha for a girl?"

"I like it... A lot," Ash smiled, chuckling when Misty was already sound asleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash gulped, he was in trouble, and he didn't know why.

"Hey Mist!" He smiled sheepishly from the living room, he could hear her walking towards the door, "what's wrong?"

"AS- AHH!"

Ash's eyes widened, she sounded like she needed help. Hopping up from the couch, he raced out to the hall where Misty was kneeled down, groaning in pain.

"Misty?"

No response.

"Misty! What's wrong, c'mon! Tell me!" He begged, beginning to panic.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She let out a scream, clutching her mid section like her life depended on it. She let a sob escape her mouth, "A-Ash I think I-I'm in l-labour!"

Ash's eye widened, what did he do?! He couldn't drive! "MAY!"

May appeared from her room, looking down the staircase, "Oh my God! Misty!"

"May I gotta' go!" Ash looked back at Misty, she was panting, groaning in pain.

Without a second though, Ash wrapped his arm around her waist, it was harder lifting her now. She was normally a twig, but now she was heavier, Misty began to cry, she was in so much pain, and Ash could barely lift her.

"Don't worry Mist, you'll be okay," he whispered, changing her position to bridal style, fumbling for his mobile before his arm gave out.

After he reached into the back pocket, he whipped out his phone and called Brock.

"ASH! BROCK IS IN KANTO, I NEED TO GET TO A- AHH!" Misty squeezed her eyes shut, breathing heavily, "Ash... Please..."

Ash looked at the driveway, where Tracey's car was. He looked back to Misty, eyes watering, hands wrapped around her belly, her face scrunched up in pain.

He opened the door, thrusting Misty into the passenger seat, strapping her in then running to the drivers seat.

"A-Ash, you don't know how to drive!" Misty cried, wincing once again. Ash huffed, pressing all buttons then the car started! (A/N: that's night, a car that starts just like that ;D)

"Ash," she whispered, shutting her eyes in pain, the last two words made him even more determined, "...I'm scared."

He gripped her hand before 'driving' Tracey's car, "Misty, don't worry."

She laughed dryly, drying her eyes roughly, letting out a 'mm' in pain, "but.. How can I not? I'm so frightened Ash... It h-hurts!"

Then the waterworks started, even though Ash's heart broke at the sight, he couldn't wait until Misty was back to being Misty.

"You'll be find, trust me."

"You p-promise?" She sniffed, eyes widening when he almost drove into a tree.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes-"

"Okay! Yes, I promise," he smiled, giving her somewhat more confidence, until...

"Ash! We haven't told you Mother yet!"

"Aw crap!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"But Mist-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Mis-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Just then, Dr Shelly walked into the room, a smiled stuck on her face, "oh, Mrs Williams! I remember you!"

"And I remember you fat as-"

"Sorry about this," Ash sweat dropped, then turned serious, "she's in labor but Nurse Joy said to wait?"

"Oh.. I guess we'll just check then, won't we?" Dr Shelly laughed, tossing her blond hair over a shoulder, "hmm... Maybe another hour or two..."

"HOUR?!"

"Misty, calm down," Ash hushed, brushing her bangs from her forehead, she only got angrier.

"Ash Ketchum, I swear to MEW if these babies don't get out of me NOW I'll ki- GAH!"

"GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT!" Ash squealed, shoving Dr Shelly towards Misty.

"Uh..." Ash sweat dropped, Misty did not look impressed.

"Son of a bi-"

"You DO realize your babies can hear you," Dr Shelly narrowed her eyes at Misty, the sixteen year olds hands flew to her mouth eyes wide.

"OW! ASH! IT REALLY HURTS!"

"Hey, would you look at that!" Dr Shelly laughed, "she's ready to deliver!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"She's so beautiful," Misty whispered, staring at the baby girl in her arms. Little Lisa. She had bright green eyes that shone with curiosity, orange hair, the same shade as her own, and a smile that could light up a Christmas tree. A mini Misty.

Ash was beaming, he couldn't believe he thought his stupid dream was more important than this. In his arms was Jake, a mini him. He had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he already had a lopsided grin on his small face.

"Ash... I-I can't believe their ours," Misty sniffed, staring down at the other baby in her arms.

A little boy. He had a auburn coloured hair, not as bright as Misty or Lisa's, more like a shade of honey brown, crystal blue eyes that shone with such determination, Misty felt her eyes tear up, she was so happy.

Now that she though about it, so what if people judged her for being pregnant at sixteen? She was happy and she had the best family in the world, she couldn't ask for more.

"Misty.. What about a name?"

"You choose, Ash."

"Evan."

"Why Evan?" Misty raised an eyebrow, she actually thought it would suit the baby boy, smiling down at him.

"It means little fighter," Ash felt his own eyes watering a little, Evan had underdeveloped lungs, making it hard for him to breath, but he got through it, and was as healthy as Lisa and Jake.

"Yeah Ash, I like it. A lot," Misty smiled, Ash laughed, he said those exact words just hours ago, it felt like days. Hugging the two babies to her chest, she decided to put them back into the cribs for a while, boy was she tiered.

"Misty..." Ash bit his lip, setting Jake next to Evan, "I know this may be sudden..."

Misty felt Ash grip her hand, suddenly she felt much older than sixteen.

Of course she had always thought of having kids with Ash, but not in her teenage years. That one wasn't on her list. Then again, she got the three best things out of it.

"What is it Ash?" She asked, leaning back to lye down on the white hospital bed, it had been a long day, and Evan being sick didn't exactly help.

"Knock knock," Ash laughed when he seen Misty's face drop.

"Ash I'm not in the mood-"

"Knock knock," he repeated, nodding towards her.

She sighed, "who's there?"

"Marry?" He bit his lip, feeling really nervous.

"Marry who?" She frowned, not catching on quite yet.

"Marry me?"


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: WAHHHHHHHH! *blows nose in tissue like trumpet* THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! D': I hope you liked it, especially YOU Amy! ;D Oh, and Evil Bunny Techono Elf? -:B you'll be expecting the trilogy for our 5th ;DD well, here you all are! :D

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Knock knock," Ash laughed when he seen Misty's face drop.

"Ash I'm not in the mood-"

"Knock knock," he repeated, nodding towards her.

She sighed, "who's there?"

"Marry?" He bit his lip, feeling really nervous.

"Marry who?" She frowned, not catching on quite yet.

"Marry me?"

"..."

"Wait Mi- mrrp!" He was interrupted by her lips crashing against his, thanking Mew that Evan, Lisa and Jake had fallen asleep in their arms.

"Ash.. I don't know what to say," Misty blushed when they pulled apart, wrapping her arms around his neck, ignoring the fact she was about to fall into dream land in minutes.

"I understand if you think its too sudden, I'd wait a thousand years for you," he smiled, leaving her like a blushing fool.

"In that case..."

"Misty!"

"Ha, just kidding Ash!" She laughed, winking at him leaving him the one blushing, "Ash I love you so so mu-"

"Its a no, right?" Ash sulked, he knew he should have waited another few years!

"Ash," she looked into his eyes, narrowing them at him, "shut up."

"Its a no now, isn't it?!"

"No Ash," she shook her head, Ash's head snapped up, taken aback. Had she said no to marrying him? Or no he was wrong? He was so confused!

"So-"

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot! A million trillion times yet!" She grinned, kissing him once more, happy tears in her eyes.

Finally at last, she was complete.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

2 years later...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Mommy, you wook so pwetty!" Lisa gasped, staring at her young mother with sparkling eyes.

Yeah, they waited two years to get married, but who cares? They wanted to wait long enough to officially be classified as adults, eighteen years old, and have Lisa be the flower girl, Evan and Jake both ring barriers.

"Thank you sweetheart!" Misty giggled, blushing slightly. Her white dress clung to her petite body, spreading out at the bottom, the back was a white lace material with flower patterns, leaving her back bare, buttoned up with silk buttons and a ribbon tied around her waist at the back, all followed by some while high heels, making her even taller than she already was.

Her sisters, May and Iris begged her to put in extensions. Her normally short orange hair was now hurling down to her back, delicately curled at the bottoms, a blue studded silver clip holding back her bangs, brought down by her grandmother Lisa, everyone squealed about how beautiful she looked and that Ash would turn into a zombie at her sight.

"And you look like a little princess!" Misty gushed, hugging her two year old daughter tightly, giggling when she seen Lisa's trademark Starmie hairband still in her hair.

The young girl wore a beautiful sky blue dress, it had a darker blue sash around the waist, a bow on the side, sapphire jewels around the collar of the dress, ruffled down at the bottom so you could just about see the young girls dollyshoe's, her naturally straight orange hair was left hanging just past her shoulders, her side bangs being pushed back by her Starmie hairband, Misty couldn't help but giggle, she was supposed to have a silver and blue hairband, not her Starmie one, but she didn't mind. If she was happy, that's what matters.

Last, but not least, were Jake and Evan. Both wore two tiny matching black suits, both feeling like 'big boys' wearing clip on ties. Jake's messy raven hair was exactly like Ash's, it was tamed rather than messy, but it was already starting to go back to normal. Misty giggled, watching her little boy play with his sister and brother. Evan's mixture of brown and orange shade of hair was like Misty's when she wore it in a side ponytail, minus the ponytail. It all went to one side, and Misty found it adorable.

"Alright girly," May teased, watching her teenage mother best friend gaze lovingly at her triplets, interrupted the redheads thoughts, "almost time to get going!" May grinned, straightening out her mid thigh red dress, her own hair curled to her shoulders, some red lipstick on. Unlike Misty, the redhead only wore mascara, whereas May wore some blush, lipstick and mascara being the girly girl.

Misty beamed, she couldn't wait to see Ash. Ditto him to her.

"Hey Misty, why don't May and I bring the troublemakers along with us?" Iris winked, she liked having a teasing nickname for everyone. Kid for Ash, troublemakers for Evan, Jake and Lisa, carrot head for Misty, (bad choice, she always gets whacked with a mallet) and May a 'dozy Miltank', annoying the brunette wildly. But they all knew Iris was kidding, she was to nice NOT to be kidding.

"Sure thing Iris! That would be great," Misty smiled, eyes shaking with emotion, "thanks."

Iris smiled, giving Misty a hug. Misty smiled, knowing how much Iris put into this. Being a tomboy like herself, Iris hated wearing dresses. But here she was, wearing a long lilac dress, her puffy hair straightened completely, in a pair of heels. Just for her.

Misty bent down, kissing Lisa on the head, "see you soon baby girl?" Lisa smiled, nodding at Misty.

"Love woo Mommy!"

"Love you too sweetheart," Misty's eyes softened, her face breaking into a sweet smile. She kissed Evan on the forehead next, leaving the auburn haired boy to gag in response, hating all the affection.

Jake on the other hand was a complete softie, he loved getting attention from his young parents, he hugged Misty tightly after she kissed his forehead.

"I love you all, be good for Aunts May and Iris!" Misty laughed, waving to her three friends, leaving her alone with Brock.

Since she didn't know where her Dad was, Brock declared to walk her down the alter, he was looking rather... 'Dashing' in his suit.

"Ready?" Brock smiled, brushing the sleeves of his black jacket in case he seen any ladies on the way.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Misty grinned, seeing the white limo approach the house with elegance, she sighed happily, linking arms with Brock.

"I don't know who you do it," Brock laughed, shaking his head, "you've went from a temper hothead to a caring mother at sixteen, weirdo!"

"Watch it Brock, I still have my mallet."

That shut up him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

...AND... DONE!

Aw, I'm gonna' cry! :( *sniff*

I can't believe its over! I know its short, but you know the saying 'short and sweet' XD

I really hoped you liked it as much as I loved writing it, hope you liked it too- AmyBieberKetchum! :D

I think the ending sucked, but I needed to put some Misty back in XD Review!

THE END. (Hate those words :/ XD)


	9. Chapter 8- Authors Notes

A/N: Sorry guys, this isn't a bonus chapter! :(

If anyone wants to see what Misty's dress looks like, her-

: / / www . breaking dawn movie images / bella - wedding - 600 x 573 . jpg

Take away the spaces :)

OH! And imagine it Ash and Misty, only Misty's hair curled to her back ;D


End file.
